


Lucius' weird fucking dream

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Dream Sex, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slight horror, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Trans Lucius, Trans Male Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: So my excuse for this is the Hadar!Quill Idle Champions skin, but let's be honest, I probably would have came up with this on my own eventually.Please read the tags before going into this one.
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Lucius' weird fucking dream

Lucius ran through what felt like never ending darkness. Every way he turned he found nothing but the black expanse of this void he found himself lost in. He felt utterly hopeless, all he could do was run. He ran for what felt like hours but he never ran out of breath. 

Eventually he saw a figure on the horizon. As he moved closer to it he recognised it. It was Quill. He picked up his speed and hurtled into Quill's embrace. Quill wrapped his one wing around him comfortingly. Lucius fell to his knees and caught his breath in the warm sanctuary that Quill provided.   
"I'm so glad you're here, I don't know where I am" Lucius finally said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in the soft feathers of Quill's chest. 

"It's okay" Quill's voice came out deeper than usual. Lucius looked up to see what definitely was Quill, but not the Quill he knew. This Quill was taller, he looked much stronger. His usual brown speckled feathers were now black with dashes of silver. His eyes were a swirling mix of red and grey and they seemed to be looking straight into Lucius' soul. This Quill had two wings, one made of feathers and the other, the left, was made of a sheer red material that Lucius didn't recognise but it shifted and crackled with powerful lightning energy.   
"Quill?" Lucius' voice came out hoarse.   
"Do you trust me, Lucius?" Quill asked, his voice seemed to rumble like thunder.   
"Of course." Lucius' answer came easily, this was clearly still Quill, no matter what had happened to him. This was Lucius' best friend and he'd trust him with his life.

Quill held out a taloned hand and helped Lucius up. Before Quill would have been a good head and shoulders shorter than Lucius but now the two men stood roughly at the same height.  
"What happened, Quill?" Lucius asked, his voice full of concern for his beloved friend.   
Quill said nothing but placed a hand on the back of Lucius' head and pulled him in to press their foreheads together. Lucius' breath hitched in his throat. They stood for a moment until Lucius gathered the courage to ghost his lips down Quill's beak. Kissing his friend had always been something he had secretly dreamed of doing. Something about this place, wherever they were, made him feel like it was safe to do so without fear of rejection. 

Quill placed a hand on Lucius' back and pulled him closer. The hand slowly wandered down Lucius’ body arriving at his ass where it squeezed firmly. Lucius let out a small sigh of pleasure as Quill's talons gripped onto him. Lucius felt something else too, something moving up his leg, to the inside of his thigh. He looked down and was shocked to see a shiny black tentacle that seemed to be coming from Quill was now caressing his hip. Lucius gasped.   
“It’s okay, it’s me.” Quill assured him.   
“What happened?” Lucius asked.   
Again Quill didn’t say anything, he just slid one hand inside Lucius’ jacket.   
“Quill.” Lucius gasped as a taloned hand squeezed his chest through his shirt. Quill dragged the sharp edge of his beak along Lucius’ jaw and down his neck, causing Lucius’ heart to race with a confusing mix of fear and pleasure. Quill’s hand in his jacket began to tear at his shirt. For some reason Lucius couldn’t bring himself to care about the destruction of his clothes at present.

Quill made quick work of Lucius' jacket and shirt, tearing down the front and sliding it off him. Quill dragged his hands down Lucius' now exposed chest. His touch was freezing cold and sent shivers through Lucius’ body, but Lucius tried to stay as still as possible. He allowed Quill to map his way across his torso with his sharp talons.  
"Gorgeous." Muttered Quill, admiring the markings he left like they were a work of art.   
Quill reached for Lucius’ belt buckle and undid it with ease, without knowing exactly how it happened Lucius was suddenly naked and feeling utterly exposed in front of his best friend.

Then he took Lucius’ head in his hands, slowly he caressed his cheek. The action was tender and full of love but when Lucius looked into the grey swirling mists that now filled Quill's eyes he saw nothing but pure carnal desire. Still Lucius found himself leaning into his touch as Quill tenderly tucked a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. Lucius felt the tentacle again, working it’s way back up his leg. It felt cold and alien as pushed between his thighs. 

Suddenly Quill grabbed Lucius and turned him around. Pressing up to his back and embracing him tightly. The tentacle stayed between his legs though, he couldn’t quite figure out how it was attached to Quill but he knew it was. 

Lucius only now noticed his arousal as the tentacle pressed up against his genitals. He felt his face turn pink with embarrassment as the tentacle writhed between his legs, pushing his thighs further apart. Lucius wriggled in Quill’s arms, trying to hide his face but the grasp on him seemed unnaturally strong. One of Quill’s hands found its way around his neck, holding his head still so Quill could press his beak against his ear.   
“It’s okay, I've got you Lucius, It’s okay.” This time his voice sounded much softer, much more like the usual Quill.   
It soothed Lucius and he relaxed, opening his legs, allowing the tentacle to push up into where wetness was already starting to gather.  
“Good boy.” Quill cooed in his ear.   
The tentacle squirmed against the wetness between Lucius’ legs. The heat began to build and the small amount of friction wasn't enough, he needed more. He began to thrust against it, then it pulled away. Lucius whined, Quill chuckled and the tentacle went back to its place between his legs. Lucius tried to keep still but his body was aching. After a lot of pouting and soft noises of frustration Quill seemed to get the hint. Two more tentacles appeared, one wrapped around each of Lucius’ thighs and held them apart. Lucius gasped as the tip of the original tentacle pressed against his wet hole.   
“Are you ready?” Quill’s voice rumbled in his ear.   
“Yes.” This came out sounding more like pleading than Lucius had intended.   
The tentacle pushed its way inside him. Lucius hadn’t realised how thick this thing was as he felt full almost instantly. It kept pushing into him though until the tip pressed up against his cervix. It held still for a while as Lucius adjusted to the pleasant ache of his hole being stretched open and filled in a way it never had been before. Just as the lack of movement was beginning to feel unbearable the tentacle ever so slowly began to push out in a long slow thrust. Lucius let out a soft moan, Quill might have taken this as a signal as the tentacle sped up it’s pace fucking into him. 

Lucius’ little cock was aching for attention but as soon as he reached for it another tentacle grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand away. Lucius whined in protest but Quill just let out another deep chuckle. The tentacle moved Lucius’ hand and placed it on his own thigh. Lucius tried his luck one more time but as soon as his hand moved from where it had been placed a tentacle came out of nowhere to swat it back. Lucius let out a defeated sigh.   
“You’re such a good boy.” Quill praised. 

Yet another tentacle slithered its way up Lucius thigh, this time sliding between Lucius’ arse cheeks. Lucius’ eyes rolled into the back of his head as his second hole was filled. This tentacle was a lot smaller and it seemed to already be coated in some kind of lubricant but Lucius still found himself digging his nails into his own thigh as it fucked him open. Lucius felt his legs give out from underneath him but Quill held him up as if he weighed nothing. 

Lucius found himself reaching up to touch Quills’ face, seeking something to ground himself with. Quill nipped at his shoulder causing Lucius to grab a handful of the feathers on the side of Quill’s head. Quill gave a low moan and bit down on his shoulder harder. Lucius let out a scream of pleasure and the hand on his throat tightened its grip. Lucius could feel his face turning red, and he could hear his own shaky strangled breaths, he thought he must look a mess right now.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Quill muttered into his ear as if he could read his mind.   
Quill loosened his grip on his throat, and Lucius took a deep breath he hadn't realised he desperately needed. 

For a moment Lucius closed his eyes, lent back into Quill’s embrace overcome with pleasure. The wet rhythmic sounds of the tentacles fucking his holes filled his ears as they picked up speed. Eventually another small tentacle came and gently circled his sensitive cock. Lucius’ eyes shot open at this sudden overstimulation. The tip of the tentacle wrapped around his small member and tugged. It only took a moment for Lucius’ legs to start shaking.   
“I-I’m.” Lucius stammered.   
“Hum?” Quill asked with mock innocence, “What was that?”   
“I’m close.” Lucius moaned.  
“Good boy.” Quill’s voice sent shivers through Lucius’ entire body, “That's it, come for me, good boy.”  
Waves of pleasure took over Lucius’ body. He let out a string of moans and called out Quill’s name with rapture. His whole body quivered and eventually went limp in Quills arms.   
“Well done.” Quill praised.

Lucius woke with a start. He was dripping sweat and his sheets were tangled around his body. He became painfully aware of the sticky mess between his legs as he recalled his dream. Groaning, he buried his face in his pillow. How was he going to look Quill in the eyes tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the art this fic was inspired by  
> https://twitter.com/Ithdanisart/status/1335205730773856256?s=20  
> I will not comment on whether or not I bought this guy a pizza to draw it xoxo


End file.
